Felipe VI de España/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Felipe VI - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (2nd R) and his wife Liu Yongqing (1st R) pose for photos with Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon y Grecia (2nd L) and his wife before a welcoming luncheon in Beijing, China, Aug. 8, 2008. Hu Jintao hosted a welcoming luncheon in honor of world dignitaries who are here to attend the opening ceremony of Beijing 2008 Olympic Games.(Xinhua/Pang Xinglei) Felipe VI - Xi Jinping.jpg| Almuerzo ofrecido por el Vicepresidente de la República Popular China, Sr. Xi Jinping. Asistió Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias. © Agencia EFE Corea del Sur * Ver Felipe VI - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Almuerzo con SS.EE. el Presidente de la república de Corea y Señora de Roh Moo-Hyun. Ha sido ofrecido por Sus Majestades los Reyes, acompañados por Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias. EFE Felipe VI - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and King of Spain Felipe VI shake hands prior to the Korea-Spain summit on September 23. korea.net Japón * Ver Akihito - Felipe VI.jpg| Los Príncipes de Asturias posan junto a los emperadores Akihito y Michiko, y su hija menor, la princesa Sayako. EFE Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's Crown Prince Felipe (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto toast with Japanese sake, rice wine, during a banquet hosted by the premier at his official residence in Tokyo March 24. Felipe is in Japan for a five-day visit. JAPAN Felipe VI - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI recibe en audiencia al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, con motivo de su visita oficial a España, esta tarde en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. (Foto: EFE) Asia del Sur India * Ver Inder Kumar Gujral - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon (R) gestures during a meeting with Indian Prime Minister Inder Kumar Gujral in New Delhi September 30. The crown Prince is on a three-day official visit to India to boost business ties between the two countries. Felipe VI - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Crown Prince Felipe of Asturias meeting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on November 11, 2009. Government of India Felipe VI - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with His Majesty King Felipe VI of Spain. (Source: Twitter/narendramodi_in) Irán * Ver Felipe VI - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| El Príncipe, Daniel Ortega, Hugo Chávez y Mahmud Ahmadineyad. Bekia.es Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Sin imagen.jpg| King Juan Carlos of Spain (L), Queen Sofia (2ndR), Crown Prince Felipe (R) and Saudi Arabia King Abdullah Bin Abdulaziz Al-sahud (2ndL) pose before a official diner at Royal Palace in Madrid, 19 June 2007. Saudi King Abdullah arrived in Spain today for a week-long visit to Europe which will also take in talks with French and Polish leaders. Getty Felipe VI - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al rey Salman bin Abdelaziz, este domingo. FOTO: F. GÓMEZ (EFE) Irak * Ver Felipe VI - Fuad Masum.jpg| Foro Hispanico de Opiniones sobre la Realeza: Reunión del Rey con el presidente de Irak. Fuente no encontrada Israel * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al primer ministro israelí, Benjamin Netanyahu. Foto: FRANCISCO GÓMEZ Palestina * Ver Felipe VI - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe de Borbón, junto a Mahmud Abbas, pasan revista a las tropas. EFE Fuentes Categoría:Felipe VI de España